


I can be your light

by Allfortrash



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, afraid of the dark, in the future, kenma and kuroos apartment, panix attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allfortrash/pseuds/Allfortrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is terrified of the dark because of a certain accident and everyone knows it. The slightest mention of the dark sends him into panic mode. One night, while Kenma was waiting for Kuroo to come home, the power goes out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can be your light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so it's probably shit.
> 
> Also, leave feedback so I can improve(please)

When Kenma Kozume was six years old he encountered a frightening situation. He had been playing with his cousins in his grandparents backyard, clumsily catching and racing with the fireflies. One particular firefly shone brighter than the rest, and Kenma had his eyes on it. Aimlessly chasing it about, flailing his short arms towards the starry sky, trying to make contact with the small glowing creature. Suddenly, the firefly turns off his little  
Bulb, and Kenma stops. It's pitch black. The only light shining down upon him comes from the dim stars. Sketchy tree branches reach towards him in every which way, suddenly everything is threatening. Kenma looks back towards the direction he came. He can't hear the laughter of his family or the tussle of grass beneath their feet. It's so dark, so quiet, the only think Kenna can hear is his heart beating faster and faster. He grips at the collar of his shirt, just now realizing how alone and vulnerable he is. Slowly he sinks to his knees, trying to breath back air into his lungs. But it seems no matter how hard he tries, they stay deflated. In a small warm ball, Kenma lays there trembling and afraid. He is engulfed in darkness and all of its unknowns... and he is alone

It had been 4 months since he and Kuroo moved into the apartment. It was small and cozy, and Kenma was just getting to the point where it felt safe and warm like home. The small living room holding a worn couch, big enough for the two of them, or sometimes even big enough for Kenma to comfortable sprawl out on Kuroos lap. The pale green walls of the kitchen, accompanied by a small kitchen table, a leaky sink, fridge, and moaning dishwasher. The short hallway to the bathroom, with a cold tiled floor and sink. A toothpaste splattered mirror, a crowded shower and a shining toilet. The last room was his favorite. The warm bedroom. Filled with the scent of Kuroo. A large creaking bed, a window, a closet full of tiny clothes on one side and big clothes on the other. The bedrooms walls were especially thin, where he could often hear his nieghbors Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou(not something he enjoyed) and all those things be it good or bad, were now home.

It was 6:30. The sky had started dimming and darkening, and Kenma had just finsished turning all the lights on in the house. Kuroo would return from work around 7:15, and they would probably order out and spend the Friday night watching old movies. Kenma was getting anxious. He busied himself, tidying up his mess of games, rearranging the countertops in the bathroom, and finally checking the mail. As he left the apartment, walking outside into its halls to check the mailbox bolted to the wall, he was met with a chill. As he turned over his shoulder Hinata and Kageyama walked in, their fingers interlocked and heading for their door. They stopped and said hi, and commented on how Kenma already had all the lights on as they peeked into the open room. Kenma silently watched and nodded, turning back to the door empty handed. Shutting the door behind him he looked over towards the window. How much time has passed? Ten minutes and the sky was already dark? He walked into the kitchen, sauntering in, checking the time, when he heard a soft click, and was wrapped in a blanket of darkness. 

Instantly Kenmas breathing changed, it was more like choking. He reaches up and pulls on his collar, trying to free his throat. He doesn't care when he frantically claws at his throat, scratching himself and ripping the hem. All he knows is that he is in a ball on the kitchen floor, alone, and surrounded by the darkness. Suddenly everything in the house seems foreign. He's not at home. He's not warm he's not happy he's not safe. Kenna breaks out a sweat. His skin clingy to his sweatpants and Tshirt, his forehead glistening. He can feel the liquids slowly trickling from his eyes. He's shaking, he's whimpering, he's overall a mess. In between ragged breaths there's a pounding on the door.

"Kenma... Kenma, are you okay?"  
The soft voice of Hinata breaks the utter silence. He can't understand what he is saying though. He doesn't want to. He wants the lights on every single one.

There's more banging.

"Kenma! I know you've got to be in there, it's just the dark, okay? Please let me in, you don't have to be all alone." The concern in Hinatas voice is raging, even though he tries to conceal it with comfort.

Kenma draws his knees closer to his head, searching frantically for breath. Searching frantically for a logical answer as to why the dark is nothing to fear. ANYTHING to calm himself down. 'Where is Kuroo? Where is Kuroo? Where is Kuroo?' The thought crosses his kind multiple times as he desperately looks for a distraction. He is so concentrated that he doesn't hear the shuffling of feet outside his door, or the sound of Hinata being shoved aside. Or the sound of someone frantically trying to shove the right key into the lock. He doesn't notice until there is a warmth around him, making him tense, before the familiar voice is in his ear. Tears streak down his face as Kuroo runs his large hands through Kenmas hair and over the small of his back.

"Shhh, I'm here I'm right here... I'm so sorry". Kruoo says as he brings the small trembling body into his lap and rocks it gently. 

Kenma is so lost in the smell and warmth of the strong arms around him, he doesn't even notice the lights flick back on until he realizes he is staring up into Kuroos chin. He slowly brings his hands to his swollen eyes, drying them and retrieving his breath.  
Kuroo places a kiss on his matted hair.  
Kenna grips his shirt and pulls him close.

"You took a long time" Kenma whispers Into he crook of his neck.

"If I knew the power was gonna shut off I would have left work earlier to  
Be here with you" Kuroo mumbles into Kenmas head. 

Like Kenna's is weightless Kuroo lifts him off the floor and carries him to the bedroom. He plops him gently into the mattress and disappears to the bathroom. He comes back in with a cold cloth and sits down next to him. Slowly cupping Kenmas face with one hand, he dabs the cold wash cloth around the others red, sweat-soaked face. He traces his features, slowly smoothing out each eyebrow, and tracing small soft circles on Kenmas cheek. He brought the washcloth down to his chin, and down to his neck, noticing how Kenma winces with a sharp intake and pushes away. Immediately Kuroo drops the cloth and looks at the other, looking for an explanation.

"What was that?" Kuroo asks, a little disappointed that he hadn't noticed whatever it was earlier.

"It's nothing..." Kenma whispers quietly avoiding the gaze of the other. 

Quickly but gently Kenma is pushed down onto the bed, his wrists held together over his head by Kuroos large hand. Kuroo began to carefully examine the shirt. The small tear at the collar, and the dark blood blotches breaking through. Kuroos grip tightens on Kenmas wrists as he tries to wiggle free, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Kuroos other hand goes down to Kenmas waist and starts pushing the shirt up. At Kenmas sharp collarbones, he lifts the shirt up and over Kenna's head, sliding it completely off Kenmas arms. Kenma could see the pained expression Kuroo was wearing and he hated it. He could tell he was disappointed in him.  
Kenma tries to speak, but his voice won't make noise. He clears his throat.  
"I....I couldn't breath". Kenma tries.

Kuroo does nothing but shake his head, slowly leaning down and hovering over kenmas lips, never loosening his grip on Kenmas writs. 

"I'm so sorry" Kuroo whispers, forcing their lips into contact. Slowly and passionately tilting his head and sliding his tongue inside the others hot mouth. It only lasted for a second. Kenma whined at the loss and tilted his chin upwards, aching out for more of the warmth he just had. Instead he was met with Kuroos face in his neck. Placing feather kisses onto the nail marks and scratches on his throat. Kuroo licks a stripe up the side of Kenmas chin up to his ear as he whispers  
"I'm always right here"

And rather than safe, Kenma was feeling something completely different. The look in Kuroos eyes had turned from worried to lustful. And even after all these events Kenma was too.


	2. More than once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo do the do in  
> this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a lot of spelling mistakes in the other chapter. Sorry, it's hard to do this from my phone, and my laptop won't be fixed for another week or so

Kenmas small body lies beneath his warm boyfriend. He has been stripped of his shirt, and soon would like to be stripped of his pants.

Kuroo hovers above him, staring into kenma's eyes, not saying a word. They could have a whole coversation like this through their eyes. Kuroo watched as Kenma's eyes went from scared little golden orbs, to a darkened shade of want. Slowly, kuroo leaned down to place what was meant to be a chaste kiss on Kenma's lips, but Kenma had carefully freed his arms from the others strong grip, and pulled Kuroos body on top of his, keeping Kuroo's head in place as he deepened the kiss.

It was sloppy, wet, and everything Kenma wanted. Kuroo of course had slipped his tongue inside Kenma's mouth, starting to take control, and Kenma let him.

Kuroo worked his tongue around, feeling up kenmas mouth, sliding over his tongue before slowly slipping out and taking a hold of kenmas lower lip with his teeth on his way. He brought his hands up on each side of kenmas head. Holding him as he began to suck his lower lip. Kenma began squirming under the others hot touch. A trail of tingles following after kuroos fingertips.

Kenma lets out a small whimper, begging for more. Kuroo releases the swollen lip and moves down to his jaw. Leaving a line of kisses down to Kenmas neck, stopping before he reached the rough scratches. Carefully and slowly Kuroo dips his tongue down over kenmas cuts. Sending a mix of stings and shivers through Kenmas spine. Kenma throws his head back onto the sheets, not sure if it hurts or feels good.

Kuroo continues, slicking up kenmas neck. Softly placing kisses over the sensitive scratches before stopping and peering up at the other.

Kenma's face was covered by his hands, overwhelmed by the other. Kuroos smirks.

"Should I stop"? He purs mockingly.  
"Or should I keep going"? He says before licking down Kenmas chest, stopping at a perky nipple.

Kenma breathes out a gasp of a reply. It was more like a whisper that turned into sound.  
"P-please.."!

Kuroo happily pops one of kenmas nipples into his mouth, while reaching his hand up to hold kenmas.

Kenma knows kuroo knows that he is sensitive there. And he can't help but writhe underneath the weight of the other. The urge to ditch his pants has grown, as has the uncomfortable tightness in them. He slowly begins to let out soft moans, as he rolls his hips up in a slow grind against kuroo's lower body, knowing it'll coax the other on.

Kuroo a lets out a breathy moan against kenmas moistened skin. He knows what kenma wants, and he's about ready to give it to him. He releases the now swollen nipple and looks back up at kenma, who has uncovered his face and is propped up on his elbows, watching kuroos every move. His face is no longer red with embarrassment, but calm and fierce. Watching as kuroo moves down to the brim of his sweat pants. Kuroo never breaks the eyecontact, even as he places a kiss below kenmas taught muscles and below his belly button before slipping his skilled slender fingers under kenmas waist band.

Kuroo watches as kenmas face breaks into a sly smirk, because he knows he's gonna get what he wants.

Kenma lifts his hips up as Kuroo gently slips his pants off his legs. Now, kenma lies there in nothing but his blue briefs which were accompanied by a dark blue wet spot on the "tip of the peak".

Kuroo finally breaks the intense eye contact to focus all of his attention on the cute 'lil needy dick before him.

Kuroo can hear the rather satisfied gasp of air coming from above him as he nibbles on the cloth covered cock in front him. He brings up his right hand and hold the base of the length as he turns his head sideways, eyes closed, running his mouth up and down the stiffness.

Kenma hums happily. Knowing that this is the only time he will be allowed to take control.

Kuroo peels back the tight underwear and carelessly throws them behind him. Quickly taking the head of the dick in front of him into his mouth and sucking. Purposely catching kenma off guard, who responds with a choking noise.

Kuroo allows kenma to sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed, never letting the head fall from his mouth. Kenma sits at the edge and stares down at kuroo, who is now on the floor on his knees.

Kenma strokes his hand over kudos soft cheeks, before bringing his hand up and brushing the hair from kuroos face, who has still not let go of kenmas cock. Slowly but firmly kenma grips each side of kuroo's head before slowly pulling back and thrusting shallowly into his mouth. Kuroo closes his eyes and allows his mouth to be used. Kenma thrusts in once, twice, three times before deciding to go deeper, surprising kuroo.

Suddenly kenma jerks his hips forward, pushing all of his length into kuroos mouth, whose eyes flutter open quickly as he holds back a gag. He can take kenma deep, and he's done it before, but he was caught completely off guard. Kenma groans as kuroo's mouth vibrates as he hums slyly, knowing that, "that" side of kenma was about to submerge.

"Are you a good boy?" Kenma purs, running his hands through the others Raven black hair.

All kuroo can manage is a quick nod, as kenmas length was still lodged in his throat.

Kenma could feel a warmth pooling in his tummy and he knew he was close. He gives kuroos cheeks two more soft strokes of comfort before he Grips his head again

"Good" he whispers. And then he was pounding. Kenma used all of his might to thrust into kuroos mouth, watching his cock disappear and then reappear from the black hole beneath him.

Finally, he pours himself into Kuroos mouth, pulling out as soon as he was done, for kuroos mouth was too hot and after he finished he was too sensitive. He peers down at him, making sure he's okay.

Kuroo opens his mouth playfully, white sticky strings of kenmas cum hang in his mouth, before he swallows and climbs on top of Kenma, who is exhausted. He flops down onto the bed ready to be done for the night.

...

Kenma jerks around, facing his backside.  
His legs have been spread and kuroo was prodding at his tight little hole with his tongue.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kenma shouts trying to shake free

"You really thought that I'd let you cum, and then I'd just head off to the bathroom to finish myself off?" Kuroo says, raising an eyebrow.

Kenmas face goes red.

"Besides," kuroo says barely loud enough for kenma to hear. "I'll have you coming more than once"


End file.
